


Make it Hurt

by xxcasually_obsessedxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face Slapping, M/M, Pain Kink, Weecest, almost smut but not quite, sam likes to be slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcasually_obsessedxx/pseuds/xxcasually_obsessedxx
Summary: Dean slaps Sam which results in Dean learning something new about his little brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 47





	Make it Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr sideblog

Dean didn’t mean to slap Sam. He didn’t, but it wasn’t really his fault. Sam had been acting like a little bitch since he got in the passenger seat. Just because he was a little late picking him up from school and Dean assumed he was making a big deal out of it because of his teenager angst or whatever and usually Dean could put up with it, even throwing a few jabs himself at the 16 year old.

But today was not the day. He was already in a shitty mood after wasting his time talking up a neighborhood girl only for her to brush him off at the last moment, insisting she had a boyfriend. To top it off, Dad had taken the impala for a hunt and left them a old truck that made guttural sounds every time Dean started it up. Needless to say, he wasn’t a happy camper.

Dean attempted to explain what happened to Sam but the teen just rolled his eyes and started hammering into him as soon as they hit the motel door. Dean tried to ignored him, but with every word Sam spat, he felt his patience dwindling.

“You could care less what happens to me, Dean, you’re just like Dad. Leaving us stranded in Nowhere, America with a crappy truck that barely runs so he can catch a fucking demon dog and all you care about is getting laid.“ Sam scoffed and narrowed his deep eyes at his brother. "As long as you’re getting your dick sucked you could care less what happens to m-”

Thats when Dean snapped. It was over in a split second. He doesn’t even remember raising his hand, just registers the sting of it from the impact of meeting Sam’s cheek. He had slapped Sam hard, hard enough to make the boy stumble backwards a few feet and Dean regretted it right away feeling waves of guilt weighting on him quickly and heavily.

He just hit the thing he swore on his life to protect.

Sam’s looking up at him with wide eyes as he holds the side of his face.

“Y-you hit me” Sam says in all disbelief. Dean’s is overthrown with grief and scrambles to his brother’s side, kneeling over him, reaching for him.

“God, I’m sorry Sam, I don’t know why I did that. Is your face okay? Lemme get you something cold for it. Fuck, I’m so sorry I-” Dean is throwing up apologies from his mouth like a broken record for hurting the one person he is supposed to protect. He silences his rambles as soon as Sam addresses him again.

“Dean..” he starts and Dean just wants to embrace him and check his face for marks but at last he stays in place. “T-that hurt alot…I liked it’ Sam’s staring at him with dark eyes and Dean’s own widen in realization.

He’s ventured speechless as his little brother closes the space between them.

‘Do it again’ he breathes into Dean’s space and his big brother suddenly feels intoxicated. 'Do it again Dean..please’ and there’s earnest and begging in his voice. Dean knows he should say no and just get Sam a cold rag for his face, be a proper big brother. But Sam’s looking at him with such hope in his hazel eyes. Its setting his skin on fire with anticipation.

"You like that Sammy? Like it when I hit you?” He asks, reaching out and gazes his fingers over the redness of the boy’s cheek. Sam shivers and nods his head, his slightly parted lips keep whispering “Pleasepleaseplease” like a prayer and Dean thinks for the second time today he’s snapping, except the reason is completely different this time.

“Okay baby boy, anything you want,” Dean says more to himself than Sam and raises his arm, swinging it across his brother’s right cheek roughly before he could stop himself. The boy groaned, his head following the slap in full force.

Before Dean could even question him if it was too hard, Sam croaks out “Again.” and Dean can’t bring himself to say no.

Dean slaps Sam three more times and another two before he realizes the boy is moaning and a look down to see Sam’s hard in his jeans. He hits him one final time and Sam mews like a fucking cat.

He feels less like a freak now, knowing Sam wasn’t the one getting off on- whatever this is.. He’d been chubbing up since the second slap, becoming absolutely addicted to the smack sound that came from the force of his hand to Sam’s cheek. He decided it was best not to think about what that meant.

Sam snaps Dean out of his minor big brother panic by crawling into his lap and Sam’s not hard anymore.

“You fucking came untouched from getting slapped? Never thought you’d be such a kinky bitch Sammy,” the words slip from Dean’s lips before he can stop them. He smirks at his little brother, still in disbelief that Sam got off on pain, pain that he caused, he throbbed at the mere thought. “You wanted this all along didn’t you? You wanted to take me there.”

“Shut up jerk,” Sam says but there is no malice because Dean can hear the embarrassment mixed in there and his face is a beautiful color of crimson, his dark eyes are wet and his lips are puffy from the slap impact. Dean wants to devour him. His sweet baby brother wanted him to make it hurt.

He leans in and captures his baby brother’s mouth. Sam is eager to give it back as good as he can and opens for Dean easily. His resting hands on Sam’s dainty hips soon make their way down to Sam’s perky ass and his boy moans when he grips the round globes. He bites down on Sam’s bottom lip just for his reaction and isn’t disappointed by the high pitch sound Sam lets out, grinding his hips down onto Dean’s lap, already hard again.

“Fuck Sam,” Dean groans into the kiss, “You give it up so good for me, so good baby boy” He bites his lip again and Sam moans all high before pulling back. He looks rightfully used and his lips are puffy like he had been sucking cock for hours. Dean twitches again in his confided jeans.

“You know, there’s still another set of cheeks you could slap…” Sam says with a sly smile on his face and Dean’s moving them to the bed and pulls Sam’s pants down so fast, the boy can only yelp.

And when Dean slaps Sam again, loving the way his baby brother’s perky ass turns red and abused, he knows they are both properly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post https://safetosayyoudigthebackseat.tumblr.com/post/633766955311054848/make-it-hurt


End file.
